thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Wrath on the Rails
Wrath on the Rails is the third and final part of the Engines of Sodor finale and was uploaded on October 19, 2019. Plot Phil Boggiston is at large and is planning multiple attacks on the railway, including blowing up Knapford. Can Sir Topham Hatt and the engines put a stop to this before the railway is destroyed? Synopsis Where Phantom Saboteur left off, Spencer and Thomas were on their way to reach Knapford before the explosives go off. As Daisy had just entered Knapford Station, the stationmaster received a phone call from Sir Topham Hatt, who was onboard Spencer, to inform him about the explosives that were inside the box vans Bert shunted in earlier and to evacuate everyone. As Gordon, Daisy, and everyone evacuated from Knapford, Oliver was stopped by the guard who told him about the incoming explosion, much to Oliver's shock. Unfortunately, the station exploded just before Thomas and Spencer arrive at the location. Meanwhile, Otto Grubb was enraged that his lawyer had apparently swindled him as the legal fees he paid him are part of Boggiston's plans. Characters * Sir Topham Hatt IV * Sir Topham Hatt III * Phil Boggiston (Final Appearance, Actual Death) * Thitkens (Final Appearance, Death) * Diesel 10 (Final Appearance, Death) * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck (archive audio) * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Diesel * Bill and Ben (only Bill speaks) * Mavis * BoCo * Harvey * Arry and Bert * Bertie * Harold * Sodor SWAT Police Force * Bear * Ted * Vlad * Grubb's Lawyer (Final apperance, Death) * Peter Sam * Rusty * Skarloey * The Sodor Garratt (only Will speaks) * Spencer * Otto Grubb (Final appearance, death) * Alfred (98462) (appears in flashback, does not speak) * Wretch (Final appearance, death) * Crovan (does not speak) * Daisy (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Den and Dart (cameo) * Neil (cameo) * Matthew (cameo) * Clive (cameo) * Glynn (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Derek (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Oliver (excavator, cameo) * Alfie (cameo) * Pip and Emma (cameo) * Old Slow Coach (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Stephen (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Bertram (cameo) * Jim (cameo) * Ivo Hugh (cameo) * Arthur Boggiston (mentioned) Cast * MrMerlinFan02: Phil Boggiston * Matthew Voss: Thitkins * Markusdude1: Diesel 10 * JakerBraker123: Thomas * EnterprisingEngine93: Edward * Andrew Homer: James * Christopher Bouchard: Percy * Matts: Toby and Vlad's minion * Waltsland1912: Duck * Carson0802200: Donald and Douglas * The Peel Godred Branch: Oliver * DarthWill3: Bill, Diesel and Spencer * Mika Michelina: Mavis * Jonathan Asiamah: Arry * A Very Angry Goku: Bert * Victor Tanzig: BoCo * GingerCat65: Harvey * MrAtheHedgehog: Bear * ScoobertDooburt: Otto Grub's Lawyer * Ryansock: Bertie * Jackson Begley: Harold * SodorFan2K10: Skarloey * TheBlueSingle: Peter Sam * RichardHuslet1963: Rusty * TheGermanofSodor: Otto Grub * Kanefan701: Military Man and News Reporter * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Everyone else * Rodger Bumpass (uncredited): Thitkins (archived audio) * Doug Lawrence (uncredited): Thitkins (archived audio) Trivia * It was originally going to be uploaded between August and September of 2019, but due to being on vacation and being unable to work on the script, it was pushed back a month, to give him the time needed to write the script. * At 46 minutes, this is the longest video uploaded to T1E2H3's channel. * Music from the films The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, and Avengers: Endgame is used. * Two sound effects from SpongeBob SquarePants are used. The first was the My eyes! sound effect from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie while the other was a tiny bit of Squidward's screaming from the episode "Graveyard Shift" when Diesel is about to run over Thitkins after falling off Toby. * Events from Disgrace of the LNER, Diesel's and Dragons and the TV episode A Better View for Gordon are shown. Also, events from The Bridge of Caledonian Doom are mentioned. * In the original script, Diesel 10 first saved Sir Topham Hatt and his father from the fire before suicide-bombing the building. However, it was logistically too difficult to write it so that Boggiston would not be aware of it before and how Diesel 10 would be able to get in if the door wasn't open. So Bertie saved the two Hatt's instead. * This special has the most on-screen deaths. * Stock audio from The Way of the GWR is used when Duck returns from the works. Goofs * In the first engines meeting. (Where everyone needs an idea to get Boggiston and the announcement of Otto Grubb's death) Toby was seen derailed. Category:Episodes Category:Multi-partner Episodes Category:Specials